


Prank Wars

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Fluff, total and utter fluff





	Prank Wars

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He hated pranks but he wasn't about to tell the Dark Lord that fact. He also knew that Harry was the one who was getting the nerf guns for him but he also wasn't going to tell Voldemort that interesting fact either. He had a feeling the Weasley twins would be aiding Harry in getting the nerf guns. 

"Excellent, our plans proceed on schedule. Dismissed."

___________________________________________________

Dumbledore stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower. He looked down at the chaos going on. "What is going on? This is a battle." 

Severus smirked. "The power he knows not is pranks, just like his father." He had honestly thought this plan would backfire but Voldemort was so insane the plan actually worked. He was going to have to review his memories to see how Harry talked him into this plan. 

Voldemort was now a canary, with yellow feathers floating in the air. Harry was bright red and wet but sent a stunner at Voldemort. Harry caught up to Voldemort, sticking the man into a bird cage. Voldemort was squawking up an angry storm. However, he couldn't transform back into his form. 

The Weasley Twins were throwing balloons off the ramparts of Hogwarts at the Death Eaters, turning them into a variety of animals. The Order members were all different colors but were collecting the Death Eaters and putting them into cages. "It's not a battle. It won't be over. Harry has to face Voldemort and defeat him."

Severus watched as Harry began to cast a spell. One he had taught Harry and those in the DA. It would seal Voldemort in the bird form forever. "The Dark Lord won't be bothering anyone any longer and Potter isn't a killer. I count it as a win-win." Severus was actually surprised at how original the idea was and how it did keep the boy from being a killer.


End file.
